whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel is one of the most influential members of the Sabbat around Montréal and one of the few Serpents of the Light in the ranks of the Black Hand. He is the Ductus of the 25:17 pack. Biography Childe and apprentice of the infamous Sangris the Serpent, Ezekiel was prophesied during his Creation Rites that his future would shine like a dying star. Spending his earliest nights studying both Cainite and Sabbat history, he soon followed his sire in his travels, learning from him what he could and honing his skills. His sire, aware that his dabbling in infernalism could have severe repercussions on his childe, engaged in Prestation to allow Ezekiel to become a member of the Black Hand, thus severing his ties with him and safeguarding him against accusations of diabolism. Ezekiel proved to be a cunning and ruthless leader and deadly warrior, leading Sabbat assaults on Chicago and destroying several Elders in the turmoil of the War of Chicago. After that, he was ordered back to Montréal to witness his sire's trial. Sangris' betrayal of the ideals of the Sabbat hurt Ezekiel deeply, but he understood that it was the result of the current flaws within the sect. Since then, he has decided on leading the Sabbat back to glory. After Archbishop Valez' resignation, Ezekiel wanted to claim the archdiocese for himself, but was advised to be cautious by his newest ally, the Lasombra Tobias Smith. He lost his packmate, the [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] Yasmin the Black, after she fell into apocalyptic fervor, rambling phrases from the Book of Nod, and eventually vanished. Discontented with the rule of the new Archbishop, Alfred Benezri, Ezekiel planned a coup, hoping to use the affair around the Nod fragment in the early 2000s to his advantage. To exploit the situation, he sought to bring Benezri into conflict with Mercy, an infamous Sabbat Inquisitor. Character Sheet |clan = Serpents of the Light |sire = Sangris the Serpent |nature = Visionary |demeanor = Plotter |generation = 8th |embrace = 1981 CE |apparent age = Mid-teens |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 5, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 3, Dreamcraft 1, Intimidation 4, Intrigue 4, Leadership 5, Style 4, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Blind Fighting 2, Drive 2, Fire Dancing 3, Firearms 3, Melee 5, Research 3, Stealth 4, Survival 2 |knowledges = Area Knowledge (Montréal) 3, Black Hand Lore 4, Clan Knowledge (Assamite) 1, Investigation 2, Kindred Lore 2, Occult 2, Politics 4, Sabbat Lore 3 |disciplines = Auspex 2, Celerity 3, Dominate 3, Fortitude 3, Obfuscate 2, Obtenebration 2, Potence 3, Presence 5, Quietus 2, Serpentis 4 |backgrounds = Allies 4 (New York packs), Black Hand Membership 2, Pack Recognition 4, Resources 3, Sabbat Status 3 |virtues = Conviction 4, Instinct 2, Courage 5 |morality = Path of Power and the Inner Voice 7 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Ezekiellordofmontreal.jpg|''Ezekiel, Lord of Montreal'' VTES card. Art by David Day References * Category:Serpents of the Light Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character